Dragonborn
Dragonborn are a unique race in Oustomia, in that they were created very recently. They are a forced evolution of Half-Dragons, becoming what is now called 'Dragonborn'. History Dragonborn have very little history, considering their relative age - they emerged from the wilderness and began to form social circles, before becoming tribes sometime in 950 AC, and have formed some tribes on the various continents. Although some of them have emerged to join the social circles of more civilized races, they are still relatively subservient to dragons and only the rare few break free and become an adventurer. Physical Description Dragonborn are powerfully built creatures typically, although many tend to resemble their Draconic counterpart, depending upon the color of their scales - for example, red dragons will usually be more physically built, whilst Bronze Dragons will be more sleek and lean. However, mostly all Dragonborn have wings, with the exception of some Wingless that are born that lack them. Society Many Dragonborn societies entirely depend upon the color of their scales, or whoever is leading them - typically both. Golden Dragonborn societies are often more open and good natured, but can sometimes be strict and disciplined in their reinforcement of good, whilst Red Dragonborn societies are typically chaotic and evil in nature. Although all Dragonborn tend to congregate with Dragonborn of their own kind, particularly charismatic - or malevolent - Dragonborn can gather Dragonborn of all colors under their banner. Relations Dragonborn have had little relations outside of tribal interactions with humanoid and monstrous humanoid species, such as humans, elves, orcs, goblinoids and other species. However, Dragonborn respect Dragons to the utmost and Dragons likewise, have taught Dragonborn a great many things - many Dragonborn have passed this on to their children as well, inadvertently creating a distinct gap in relations between dragonborn of metallic colors versus dragonborns of chromatic colors, which is unsurprising to most scholars. Adventurers Dragonborn Adventurers are often those who have left the tribe to find wealth and food for their tribe, or more commonly, Dragonborn who have decided to break free of the tyrannical rule of their patron dragon. Racial Traits * Ability Scores: '''Dragonborn are typically tough, and proud, but often lack in grace. +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, -2 Dexterity. * '''Type: '''Dragonborn are humanoids. * '''Size: '''Dragonborn are medium creatures. * '''Base Speed: '''Dragonborn have a base land speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Dragonborn begin play speaking Draconic. Dragonborn with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Egronian, Osiriani, Londor Orcish, Egronian Elven. * '''Darkvision: '''Dragonborn can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Draconic Heritage: '''Dragonborn often have a very varied nature. '''They may select one of the following racial features at character creation; once it has been selected, it cannot be changed! Breath Weapon (Su): Once per day, the dragonborn can use a breath weapon that causes energy damage as determined by their elemental nature. Acid and electricity breath weapons are 30 foot long lines. Cold and fire breath weapons are 15 foot long cones. This breath weapon causes 1d6 points of damage per level of the dragonborn. Creatures in the area of effect are allowed to make a Reflex Saving Throw for half damage with a DC of 10 + ½ the dragonborn’s hit dice + the dragonborn’s Constitution modifier. At 5th level, the dragonborn can use his breath weapon twice per day. At 10th level, the dragonborn can use his breath weapon 3 times per day. A dragonborn must wait 1d4 rounds between uses of his breath weapon. Claws of the Dragon (Ex): The dragonborn has claws that act as 2 primary natural weapons. They cause 1d6 points of damage + the dragonborn’s Strength modifier. At 5th level, they cause 1d8 points of damage. At 10th level, they cause an additional +1d6 points of damage; this additional damage is the same energy type as his elemental nature’s. Dragon Tail (Ex): The dragonborn has a long powerful tail. This grants him a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Swim skill checks. He also gains a secondary natural attack that does 1d6 + 1 ½ his Strength modifier of bludgeoning damage. Eye of the Dragon (Ex): The dragonborn has superior lowlight vision, and can see triple the distance of creatures that lack lowlight vision. At 5th level, the dragonborn gains blindsense with a range of 30 feet. At 10th level, the dragonborn’s blindsense increases to 60 feet. Frightful Presence (Ex): Whenever the dragonborn attacks or charges, all opponents within a radius of 30 feet who have fewer levels or Hit Dice than the dragonborn become shaken for a number of rounds equal to 1d6 + the dragonborn’s Charisma modifier. The effect is negated by a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the dragonborn’s level + her Cha modifier). A successful save indicates that the opponent is immune to the dragonborn’s frightful presence for 24 hours. This ability can’t affect creatures with an Intelligence of 3 or lower, nor does it have any effect on dragons. Scales of the Dragon (Ex): The dragonborn gains DR 1/magic. This increases to DR 2/magic at 5th level, DR 3/magic at 10th level, DR 4/magic at 15th level, and DR 5/magic at 20th level. Soul of the Dragon (Ex): The dragonborn is immune to paralysis and sleep effects. Wings of the Dragon (Ex): A dragonborn can use her wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Dragonborn glide at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). Even if a dragonborn’s maneuverability improves, she can’t hover while gliding. A dragonborn can’t glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If a dragonborn becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, her wings naturally unfurl and powerful ligaments stiffen the wings. The dragonborn descends in a tight corkscrew and takes only 1d6 points of falling damage, no matter what the actual distance of the fall. When a dragonborn reaches 5 Hit Dice, she becomes able to fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). A dragonborn can’t fly while carrying a medium or heavy load or while fatigued or exhausted. Dragonborns can safely fly for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1 round). They can exert themselves to fly for up to twice as long, but then they’re fatigued at the end of the flight. Dragonborns are likewise fatigued after spending a total of more than 10 minutes per day flying. Because dragonborns can glide before, after, and between rounds of actual flight, they can remain aloft for extended periods (even if they can only use flight for 1 round at a time without becoming fatigued). When they reach 10 Hit Dice, dragonborns have enough stamina and prowess to fly for longer periods. They can fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability), and flying requires no more exertion than walking or running. A dragonborn with flight can make a dive attack. A dive attack works like a charge, but the dragonborn must move a minimum of 30 feet and descend at least 10 feet. A dragonborn can make a dive attack only when wielding a piercing weapon; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. A dragonborn with flight can use the run action while flying, provided she flies in a straight line. * '''Draconic Skills: '''Dragonborn have a +2 racial bonus on Fly and Intimidate checks. * '''Dragon Blood: '''Dragonborn count as dragons and humanoid (reptilian) for any effect relating to race. * '''Elemental Nature: '''Dragonborn choose one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity or fire; once it has been selected, it cannot be changed. They gain energy resistance 5 against the selected energy type, but gain vulnerability to the energy type that opposes it. Acid and electricity oppose each other, and cold and fire oppose each other. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the dragonborn’s energy resistance increases by 5. * '''Keen Senses: '''Dragonborn gain +2 to Perception checks. * '''Natural Armor: '''Dragonborn have a natural armor bonus of +1. Favored Class Options: Alchemist: +1 per level to bomb damage when the bombs cause energy damage that is the same as the dragonborn’s elemental nature. Barbarian: +1 to the energy damage and energy resistance of the following rage powers: Elemental Rage, Greater Elemental Rage, Lesser Elemental Rage, Energy Absorption, Energy Eruption, Energy Resistance, and Greater Energy Resistance, but only when the energy damage is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Bard: +½ to the damage caused by the bard’s Inspire Courage ability. This additional damage is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Cavalier: +1 point of damage when using his Challenge. This additional damage is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Cleric: +1 point of damage when using Channel energy to harm opponents. This additional damage is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Oracle: +¼ to the Difficulty Class of spells that have the same energy type as the dragonborn’s elemental nature energy type. Paladin: +1 point of damage when using Smite Evil. This additional damage is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Rogue: +1 point of damage when using sneak attack. This additional damage is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Sorcerer: +¼ to the Difficulty Class of spells that have the same energy type as the dragonborn’s elemental nature energy type. Summoner: The dragonborn’s eidolon gains energy resistance 2 per level of the summoner. This energy resistance is the same kind as the dragonborn’s elemental nature’s energy type. Category:Lore Category:Race Category:Homebrew